Wild Weekend
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Blowing off steam, having fun in a different city... and for some of them, getting into trouble.


"Woohoo, it's Friday bitches!" Scott yells.

"Time to let loose, get piss drunk and maybe get thrown behind bars!" Tommy says before Ashley connected her Ifruit phone to the speakers and _If You Ain't Here to Party_ by Luke Bryan started to play.

"Here's to the weekend, yes two of us nearly got our asses blew off but we managed to get through the week without being killed or becoming a prison's little bitch!" Jake says.

"Jake you are insane." Ashley says before everyone drinks their beers.

"Hey you know what we should do this weekend?" Scott asks.

"What are you thinking Scott?" Ashley asks.

"We should get out of this hellhole and have a wild weekend in another city." Scott says.

"That's actually a good idea but where would we go?" Ashley says, all the LS Hunterz members looked at each other.

"Las Venturas!" They all said at the same time.

"We can invite pretty much all of friends. Only people that are not invited are Trevor and Amanda." Ashley says.

"Yeah and if they show up, does that mean we can kill them?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah we sure can." Ashley says, before pulling out her phone and texting Carly.

' _Me and the Hunterz are head to Las Venturas for a wild weekend. Do you and Johnny wanna come as well?'_

' _Hell yeah. It will be nice since Trevor has been driving us all crazy, all week long.'_ Carly texts back.

' _Yeah. Meet us at the LSH clubhouse soon.'_ Ashley texts back.

"Johnny pack your bags. We're going to Las Venturas for the weekend." Carly says.

"Hell yeah, sounds good. Trevor's been driving us nuts, let's get away from him for a bit." Johnny says, him and Carly kissing.

When Carly and Johnny arrived at the LS Hunterz clubhouse they found that the Hunterz had also invited, Packie, Midnight, Lexi, Malia, Michael, Tracey, Jimmy, The Lost, Immy, Jack, all of the Philips kids, Sammy, Stan, Franklin, Lamar and Anton.

"Alright, let's hit the road! Got about a 16 hour drive ahead of us!" Stan says.

"I call shotgun in Ash's Jeep!" Clint yells.

Trevor was walking around when he saw vehicles he easily recognised driving away from the LS Hunterz clubhouse and towards the Great Ocean Highway as _Born To Be My Baby_ by Bon Jovi blasted from the stereo of Johnny's Lost MC van.

"Have fun fucking up pedestrians lives for a while!" Carly shouts at Trevor, enraging him.

"WHERE DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Trevor yells, the yelling being useless because everyone was already gone.

"He's probably gonna follow us now." Clint says, Ashley laughing.

"Remember if he tries to ruin the weekend, we'll just kill him." Ashley says.

Once in Las Venturas, everyone was in their respective hotel rooms at the V Rock hotel. Carly got cleaned up, applied some makeup and got dressed. When Ashley walked into the room, she was surprised to see Carly wearing a white halter mini dress and red stiletto heels.

"Now that's a bit different." Ashley says.

"With my short height, I find that dresses feel… weird when I'm wearing them." Carly says.

"Yeah, Tommy, Jake, Malia and Scott have already left to go to a casino." Ashley says.

"Johnny and I will join them later, we're heading out to dinner first." Carly says before she and Johnny leave.

"If you drink too much and forget protection, don't get caught on the beach!" Ashley shouts.

"You think they'll get too crazy, elope here in Venturas and Carly will end up pregnant?" Jack asks, trying to tie his tie.

"I think we'll all get too crazy. Place your bets on who gets a drunk tattoo." Ashley says.

"$45 for Immy!" Jack says.

"$45 for Tommy." Ashley says.

"$50 for Carly!" Tommy says.

"I thought you were heading to a casino." Ashley says.

"Forgot something. Let me show you." Tommy says after walking over to them, revealing a little red velvet box and in it, an Onyx engagement ring.

"Are you planning to pop the question?" Ashley asks.

"Lexi's gonna be surprised. I went the old fashioned way first, asked for her dad's blessing. He said to take good care of his little girl." Tommy says, closing the box and putting it in his pants pocket.

 **Four Dragons Casino…**

"Fourth hand, Scott! Are you counting cards?!" Lex says.

"No, I'm not. Just because you suck at Blackjack doesn't mean anyone else sucks." Scott says.

"Lex, I think you better go play miniature golf before you lose all your money to Scott." Carly says, Scott seeing that Carly hadn't had too much to drink yet.

"Come on tiny. Lighten up, get piss drunk." Scott says.

"I'm trying to keep my wits about me, Scott. Remember last time I got piss drunk and flashed a cop?" Carly says.

"We've all been there, making dumb mistakes when drunk. Speaking of, where the fuck did Tommy and Lexi go to?" Scott says.

"I have no idea… and, what the hell, I could use a few beers." Carly says, Scott handing her one and Carly opening it and drinking it.

"There you go, kiddo. Drink it all up." Lex says.

Carly drank another one, Lex helping her climb up on the table as _Sledgehammer_ by Peter Gabriel began to play and Carly started dancing as Johnny walked over to them, trying to get her off the table.

"Leave her be, Johnny. She's having fun, like the rest of us." Lex says.

"I just don't want her falling and breaking her neck and spine!" Johnny says, Carly jumping into Johnny's arms and the two kissing.

"Hey, if you're going to fuck like rabbits, take it outside!" Franklin shouts drunkenly.

"You heard the man." Carly says, her and Johnny leaving.

"Hey, hey. Sparks are flying with Malia and Jake." Scott says, pointing to the bar, where Malia and Jake were sitting closely.

"He better treat my sister right or I will kill him." Stan says drunkenly.

"You can't kill every guy she hooks up with!" Sam says.

"I can because I'm her big brother!" Stan says.

Sam blew a drunken raspberry at him before she and Sammy walked to the slot machines.

"She's a sassy one." Scott says.

"Hey Scott. Those two cops are watching you. They must think that you're counting the cards." Lex says.

"Can it Lex or I'm shoving poker chips down your throat!" Scott says.

"Well I say jackpot!" Lex says, being a smartass. A fight started to break out between the two of them.

"Hey, break it up!" They hear, looked and saw Benson's brother, Mack.

"Wait ain't you Benson's brother?" Scott asks.

"Yeah and you need to-" Mack says, Scott crash tackling him before Scott and Lex run.

"Man, what did you do that for?!" Lex yells once they were outside.

"Just because I've always wanted to." Scott says before the two hear police sirens and ran off again.

"Woohoo! There's nothing like out running the pigs in a strange city!" Lex yells as they run along.

"Ain't that the truth brother!" Scott yells before the two run down an alley and climbed over a tall mesh fence.

It was when they reached the nearby wedding chapel that they walked in and saw that Carly had changed into a satin and lace wedding gown and white stiletto heels.

"Say cheese!" Lex yells before pulling his phone out and taking a picture.

"Damn it, Lex! I'm already nervous enough!" Carly says, readjusting her veil.

"Oh this is too good to be true. We've gotta get everyone here." Scott says.

Back at the casino, Ashley looked at her phone, seeing a text… the same happened with Sam, Sammy, Jack, Michael and everyone else.

' _Wedding chapel by the Old Venturas Strip, now! It's about to happen!'_

' _Scott, are you fucking with us?'_ Sam replies.

' _Lex has a picture if you don't believe me.'_ Scott texts back before his phone chimed, a text from Tommy.

' _Sorry dude, can't make. Getting a tattoo done.'_

"Who betted that it was Tommy again?" Carly asks, placing a blue charm bracelet on her left wrist.

"It was Ash, I think." Scott says before texting Tommy back.

' _Sweet dude! What tattoo are you getting done?'_

' _I'm getting two. Getting Lexi's name tattooed on my ribs and I can't remember the other one. It's on my back.'_ Tommy texts back.

"He'll probably remember in the morning." Carly says, trying to stay calm but Scott knew why she was nervous. Carly was thinking that Trevor had followed them and was about to crash the wedding. "Okay… let's get this wedding on the road." She says as Michael walks in.

"Ready to walk your daughter down the aisle, Michael?" Scott says.

"A father is never completely ready to walk his daughter down the aisle." Michael says, Carly grabbing a bouquet of white roses as Ashley walks in.

"Everyone waiting in the chapel?" Carly asks.

"Yeah they are." Ashley says.

Trevor, meanwhile, was stuck trying to fix the battery of his Bodhi. He looked behind him, seeing Stan.

"Hey, can you help me out here?" Trevor asks.

"How about I slam that hood on top of you?" Stan asks.

"What's your problem?!" Trevor yells.

"My problem is you being here! We all are sick to death of you!" Stan yells.

"I'm trying to keep Carly from marrying that prick!" Trevor yells, Stan punching him.

"What the fuck is your issues with Johnny? He's a good guy and will treat Carly right!" Stan says.

"He's twice her fucking age and all he cares about is fucking her until exhaustion!" Trevor yells.

"Oh, like you're one to talk with you being with K8lynn and there's a bigger age difference between you and K8lynn!" Stan says before bashing Trevor's head against the hood of the Bodhi.

 **The next day…**

Ashley groaned as she cracked her eyes open, resting her head on Clint's shoulder.

"You think the others are awake?" Ashley asks.

"I doubt Carly and Johnny are, they were up until 5:30 in the morning." Clint says.

"I'm not leaving this bed at all today." Ashley says.

"At least the wedding went off without a hitch." Clint says before they kiss. Next minute a loud groan from Tommy and Lexi's room caught their attention, followed by Tommy yelling "I'm a fucking idiot!".

"I was sleeping, Tommy!" Lex yelled from his room.

"Sorry... I guess I said that a bit too loud!" Tommy says back before flopping back onto his bed.

"Why do you think you're an idiot?" Lexi mumbles, opening her eyes.

"Because I got a South Park tattoo done on my back." Tommy mumbles.

At the same time, Carly and Johnny were waking up, holding each other.

"I… can't believe we got married last night." Carly says, her and Johnny kissing. The two heard Jake pounding on the door.

"Go back to your room, Jake!" Johnny says.

"I can't, Stan's gonna be there waiting to kill me! Me and Malia slept together last night!" Jake yells.

Carly slipped out of bed, put on a pair of panties and nightgown and walked to the door, opening the door and letting Jake in as Johnny got up and got dressed.

"You and Malia hooked up?" Carly asks, closing the door and Jake seeing that Johnny didn't use a condom with Carly.

"Stan takes overprotectiveness to a new level." Jake says.

"At least he's not psycho like Trevor." Johnny says.

"Stan is psycho when he's pissed off and right now, he's pissed off at me." Jake says.

"For crying out loud, stop being a wuss, Jake!" Carly says, startling Jake.

"Hey, I ain't a wuss unlike Rex!" Jake says.

"I heard that, Jake!" Rex yells.

Carly jumped as Stan pounded on the door, Jake diving under the bed as Carly opened it.

"Stan, hey." Carly says, Stan seeing that her and Johnny had just woken up.

"You two seen Jake?!" Stan asks.

"Don't you think you should ease off a bit? Malia and Jake are adults, Stan." Carly says.

"I don't care, she's my little sister and I'd kill anyone that lays their hands on her!" Stan says.

"I couldn't say much different, I did kill someone who tried to violate Gionna when she was 13." Johnny says, startling Stan. "But this is different. Malia is a consenting adult Stan and she wasn't being forced." He says.

Carly grunted and stomped on Jake's hand when he stretched his arm out, Jake muffling a scream and making Stan jump back.

"Ha! There you are, you little bastard!" Stan says.

"Stan, stop it!" Malia shouts from the doorway, Stan looking at her. "You've been pulling bullshit like this ever since I was 15 years old!" She says.

"Yeah because you're my little sister, I need to protect you!" Stan yells.

"You also need to let her grow up! Trevor's trying to stop me from growing up, you think he's gonna be happy when he finds out that Johnny and I went at it unprotected last night?!" Carly says, starting to get fed up with the yelling.

"Does this mean I'm safe to come out from under the bed?" Jake asks.

"Oh, go on ahead." Stan says, Jake climbing out and standing up, lightly tickling Carly.

"Hey, don't start that." Carly says, batting Jake's hand away.

"Come on. We'll leave these lovebirds to themselves." Malia says, her, Stan and Jake leaving.

"What a weekend so far." Carly says as she and Johnny lie down on the bed.

"Alright! Which one of you Hunterz stole my gold tooth?!" Everyone heard Trent yell.

Carly and Johnny burst out laughing, Trent becoming angrier.

"Alright you two! I want it back, that tooth cost me a lot of money!" Trent yells.

"We didn't take it, pal!" Carly says before hearing laughter coming from Rex and Tex's room. "Rex? Tex? Which one of you stole Trent's tooth?" She asks.

"Him!" Rex and Tex yell at the same time.

"I'm gonna beat the hell outta both of you until you tell me!" Trent yells.

"It was Rex!" Tex yells.

"Me? No it was your idea bro!" Rex says.

"Hey, I'm trying to fucking sleep!" Jack yells.

"Fuck your sleep Jack! I want my tooth back!" Trent yells.

"Shut the fuck up, all of you or I'll stick flare arrows up your asses!" Midnight yells.

"We've got to calm things down before Trent hurts someone." Carly says.

"Yeah, it's already bad that he's a ball of muscle but he's also very short tempered." Johnny says.

"Like the time he punched Tommy at the Christmas party?" Carly asks, pulling a robe on over her nightgown and tying the robe. The two left, Carly knocking on the door to Trent's room and it swinging open, Trent trying to hit her because he thought she was Rex.

Carly ducked, kicked her foot up between Trent's legs and then slammed her right fist into Trent's right eye, knocking him down.

"Oh, bitch!" Trent groaned.

"Oh, man up! You swung at me!" Carly says, her and Johnny pulling Trent up to his feet.

"Yeah because I thought you were one of the twins." Trent says.

"I should've warned ya that she's tiny but can kick ass." Johnny says.

"Yeah, before she busted my balls and cracked my eye socket!" Trent says before seeing Carly knocking on the door of Rex and Tex's room, Rex opening it and trying to run.

"Come here, you little son of a bitch!" Carly says, Rex screaming as he was crash tackled and held down. "Where is it?!" She demands, twisting Rex's arm behind his back.

"Ow, ow ow! Tex, help me!" Rex yells.

"No way! I'm outta here!" Tex yells, running out the hallway, only be knocked down Trent.

"Where is my tooth?" Trent demands.

"Alright, alright. Here it is." Tex says, pulling the tooth put of of jeans pocket.

"Aw, damn it! You're weak, Tex!" Rex yells.

"Says the man who was crash tackled by a girl half his size!" Tex yells.

"Shut up!" Rex yells.

"Want me to make you have to get yet another nose job?" Tex demands.

"You want beef? I'll fuck you up!" Rex yells.

Carly bashed Rex's face against the floor, knocking one of Rex's teeth out before she and Johnny went back to their own room, deciding to lie back down.

"Man you look like a redneck now." Tex says, Rex getting fed up and crashing tackling his brother to the ground.

"I'll punch you so hard that you will have no teeth left!" Rex yells.

Carly shook her head, one thought going through her mind.

' _Some people can't handle Las Venturas.'_


End file.
